Talk:Summer 2015 Event/@comment-26372413-20150905052918
I give up after more than 70 sorties e 6 on medium is 3 much for my ships unless they extend the time of the event i have wasted nearly 100 k resourses. Not a single s rank and not a single good drop for the event rarest thing ive gotten was a kongou guess having lsc ships is useless when they refuse to do something and insist that the priority target is everything else thatn the boss kai ni ships? havent felt the diference shigure's cut ins are so full of bullshit, boss on 100 hp lets cut in that bb hime with 400 boss has 10 hp lets miss because cut in miss ratio is so high. Air supremasy? what is that shit lets all miss and have the enemy fleet land 2 crits no point in reppu when the enemy carriers can still do their shit and yours cant who said Taihou was good cause she could atack in orange? no point if she only gets red never orange or yellow only good ol crits. That moment when a simple dd crits mushashy for 80 it was hilarious fucking "best bb" oh well at least she can kill something not like those kongou sisters who cant hit shit. Fitting? shouldnt that raise acuracy or i am stupid and just made that in my mind. what is a starshell ? seen that shit activate like 4 times in those 70 searchlight on the other hand just makes everyone target everything else that has less hp than nachi the one with it, does it work that way? dunno why the only carrier with planes at the boss node is ryujou since kaga chitose and taihou have biger slots, oh well it would be a shame if she was hit by that bb hime right cause the ship targeted is "random" and its unlikely that this happens every single sortie cuase you know ods and stuff. My second event in this game and i am considering to stop playing it cause this is bullshit last event was my first didnt have kai2 ships or lsc ships for that matter and managed to clear it on medium with a little bit of luck, nothing out of the ordinaty got some nice drops and i had fun. What the fuck happend this time why cant i clear it on medium if i have better ships equipment etc. Told myself to dont rush it and wait for more experienced TTK to post how you should do the compositions in order to have and easier time since i am a newbie after all, coudnt even clear e4 on medium had to change to easy and even then had a hard time. is this punishment for being lazy and wating for the info? I felt like the event was a waste of my time got nothing cool exept e1 - e 5 rewards (hard hard medium easy medium) saddest thing is i needed 2 medals for a blueprint in order to turn bismark zwei into drei and oh fuck 5 maps later 1 medal missing hahahahaha its like that level 75 thing you grinded 2 months to be able to use it on the event and well here we are she is sitting at base watching everyone else fail. Shigure you killed e 5 boss on a marvelous cut in and i will not forget that cause i was really happy when you did but omg rlly plz can you stop cut in the bb hime like for fucks sake if you cut in the boss 1 time even if i dont get the kill 1 single fucking time ive seen so many cut ins into every other living thing but 70 fucking sorties after havent seen a single fucking one to the boss like bephim the taiha queen lord of plz rekt me has gotten 3 cut ins into the boss and not the fucking bb hime. Oh well i am mad and whining like a little bithc. But had a great week at college, got good grades and shit but the stupid game is trolling me hard. If you read all that thank you you are a nice person in my oppinion I just pray i can at least finish e 6 have maybe 2 more runs if i grind fuel tomorrow cause e 7 is simply not going to happen unless they extend the time of the event which they already did once so i dont think it will happen again. To everyone in my fleet except shigure: FUCK YOU ALL AND YOUR IDEAS OF TARGETING. To shigure: YOU WERE THE CHOSEN ONE WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME I LOVE YOU A LOT LESS NOW. From: your buthurt angry dissapointed enraged sad frustrated probably ex admiral.